¿Has estado realmente enamorado?
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExS – Las palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de su corazón. Eran tan verdaderas como el hecho de que ellos se encontraban ahí hablando del amor.


_**Summary**_: _ExS – Las palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de su corazón. Eran tan verdaderas como el hecho de que ellos se encontraban ahí hablando del amor._

**¿Has estado realmente enamorado?**

**By:** _Kasumi_

-. Mi pregunta es, Eriol… - se expuso caminando de un lado a otro del obscuro salón en el que solo ellos se encontraban.

Eriol la miro con curiosidad contenida tras sus misteriosos ojos de brillantes zafiros escondidos tras dos cristales que proporcionaban su brillo a grandes magnitudes.

-. ¿Tu pregunta es…? – la incitó a continuar con vos suave y extrañamente burlona.

Ella sonrió con alegría; y la inocencia que la caracterizaba salió a la luz en ese momento.

-. Mi pregunta es: ¿has estado enamorado?

La sonrisa en los labios del inglés se borró inmediatamente luego de la pregunta. Nunca se había esperado eso de la dulce e inocente ex Card Captor.

Ella caminó, despacio, hacia el ventanal que mostraba la noche estrellada y en penumbra.

-. ¿Has sentido tú alma volar, has visto los colores más brillantes, haciendo que tu corazón viaje hasta las estrellas? – volteó a verlo y se encontró con una expresión que ella jamás esperó en Eriol Hiiragizawa: desconcierto. - ¿has estado _realmente_ enamorado?

-. Yo…

-. Y lo mas importante – le cortó abruptamente y sin tacto – ¿has sentido ese deseo de pertenencia a ese lugar en el que te sientes cómodo porque ahí está esa persona a la que…_ perteneces_?

Para ese instante, una lágrima rodó por sus ojos de verde color, oscurecido por la sombra que naturalmente provocaba la brillante luz de la luna.

Él estaba callado, observándola. Simplemente la estaba mirando fijamente y sonrió con absoluta sinceridad.

-. ¿Sucede algo, Eriol? – preguntó volviendo mirada al cielo.

Eriol, que estaba sentado en su escritorio, se levanto despacio y a pasos lentos y silenciosos, se acercó a ella.

-. ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó simplemente al posicionarse a su lado, decidiéndose a ver la luna llena.

Ella regresó su mirada a él, buscando algún indicio de respuestas claras. Pero, para no variar, no encontró nada… absolutamente nada.

-. Tu repentino regreso a Tomoeda me ha hecho pensar – dijo, sentándose en el espacioso marco de la ventana.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

-. Nunca he conocido de ti alguna novia, una persona especial para ti, ¿es que no ha existido nadie…nunca?

La melancolía llegó a su rostro y bajó su mirada azul hacia el suelo.

-. Ha existido, mi dulce Sakura, pero me temo que eso ha sido imposible desde hace demasiados años como para ser contados – respondió.

Las palabras habían salido de lo más profundo de su corazón. Eran tan verdaderas como el hecho de que ellos se encontraban ahí hablando del amor.

La muchacha de dulce mirada se desconcertó ante las palabras de aquel inexpresivo hombre que tenia en frente. Sintió como un sentimiento desconocido la recorría en cuerpo y alma.

-. No ha sido… - se aventuró a decir, levantándose presurosa de aquel lugar para poder alejarse de inmediatamente allí.

-. ¿No ha sido buena idea sacar el tema a relucir? – terminó Eriol la frase que ella empezó.

Detuvo sus pasos a la mitad de aquella enorme sala en la que se encontraban disfrutando de las penumbras. ¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía hacerla sentir en casa?

"_¿Has sentido ese deseo de pertenencia a ese lugar en el que te sientes cómodo porque ahí está esa persona… especial?"_

Sus palabras se volvieron contra ella y la azotaron como si de una tormenta se tratase. Dio media vuelta para observarlo caminar hacia ella con paso tranquilo y pausado, tal y como él era.

Intentó retroceder, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Pretendía sentirse incómoda pero no podía, aquello le resultaba tan correcto y familiar que no pudo asimilar lo que vino a continuación.

Sintió calidez en sus labios y un movimiento insinuante meciéndose sobre ellos. Un remolino de emociones la cautivó, haciéndola sentir liviana y especial; las manos de él se cerraron en su pequeña cintura atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo. Como un acto reflejo, ella hundió sus manos en el azulado cabello de Eriol mientras el nerviosismo de lo que descubriría la embargaba y le inyectaba adrenalina a sus venas.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando él se separo de ella con lentitud, sin alejarse mucho. Las palabras se quedaban ahogadas en su garganta y seguramente su rostro seria el retrato perfecto de un turbulento paisaje. Sus piernas temblaron cuando Hiiragizawa le dedico una de sus más enigmáticas sonrisas para luego acercar su boca a su oído y susurrarle con voz divertida:

-. ¿Y tu, querida Sakura, has estado _realmente_ enamorada alguna vez? – acto seguido a sus palabras, la dejó libre y parada en medio de la estancia _sola._

**FIN…**

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_He empezado a escribir y ha surgido una idea interesante. No sabía hacia a donde iba y con este fic me reintegre al camino que lleva mi vida. Un amor imposible hace que todo sea más complicado de lo normal, pero ¿Qué haríamos si todo fuera fácil?_

_He dejado el fin a la gran imaginación de mis queridísimos lectores y a mi depresiva mente… olvidémonos de mi mente, ya es sabido por todos que está demasiado perturbada la pobre x)_

_Abrazos para todos, los quiero y espero sus reviews n.n_


End file.
